A Day in the Park
by supergleek10
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian meet in the park. Disclaimer- I own nothing.
1. Meeting

** This is a cute one-shot with Kurt and Sebastian. Sebastian's character is always so determined and I wanted to write this fic. Where Kurt and Sebastian meet as young kids and Sebastian is determined to get Kurt. **_Sebastian _and Kurt.

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any or the characters. None of it is mine.**

** The mistakes are mine. Review to let me know what you think.**

_Sebastian was at the park like any other day trying to get away from his parents; he was riding on the swing, when he saw him. This boy was beautiful. He had soft brown hair, and creamy white skin. He had on grey skinny jeans, with a white shirt, grey vest and a red bowtie that made the outfit pop. Sebastian just wanted to run his fingers through his hair, and Sebastian always got what he wanted._

Kurt had just arrived at the park, when he saw a boy his age staring at him. It made Kurt nervous; he never had someone look at him like that. The boy was on a swing that was slowing down, his dad Burt was sitting on a bench not that far away, but far enough. The boy was getting off the swing and making his way to Kurt.

_Sebastian was finally off the swing and making his way to the boy. He walked up to him until he was right in front of his face. The boy's eyes were darting around looking for a way out. Sebastian was not letting him get away. Sebastian stopped himself from touching the boy for now. _

Now I was really nervous, the boy that was on the swing was now right in front of Kurt. Kurt was afraid that this boy was going to hurt him like the kids in school. His eyes were looking anywhere and everywhere. His dad was no longer no the bench, he problem went back to the car like he often did. Then the boy did something he didn't expect. The boy took Kurt's hand and kissed it, making Kurt gasp.

_Sebastian took the boy's hand and kissed it "Sebastian is my name, what's yours?" He was gasping at Sebastian, like he was dreaming. Sebastian smirked thinking that he could be the one this boy starts dreaming about. _

Kurt was shocked, he barely was able to say him own name. "K-K-Kurt" he stuttered. This other boy Sebastian apparently kept smirking at him he was also still holding Kurt's hand.

_"Well K-k-Kurt it's a pleasure to meet you. And know that we have met you, can now be mine. I take his hand and drag him to the swing and pull him on my lap. Kurt was tense and I was going to make it better. "Babe, what's wrong, why so tense?" I kissed the back of his neck and he shivered._

This boy, Sebastian pulled me to the swing and placed me in his lap. I was tense; I've never sat in someone's lap, but my mom and dad's. "Babe, what's wrong, why so tense?" he asked me. He kissed the back of my neck. I shivered. I was not sure what to make of this boy; it was like he was determined to be with me. I was hoping he was trying to be nice and not cruel.

_"Babe, relax I'm not going to hurt you." I promise him and pull him so his back is agents my chest and start running my hands through his hair. It seems to make him relax. "Don't worry no one will hurt you as long as you're mine and you always will be mine forever."_

He tries to promise me that no one will hurt me and I'll be his forever. "You can't promise that I'll be yours forever and you can't promise my safety." I argued back. I wish I could believe this boy, I really do. I just don't want to get hurt. So far he has been so nice to me and him running his fingers through my hair feels so good. He gives me a smirk.

_Kurt tries to tell me that I can't promise these things. I smirk at him, because I know I can. That's the only thing about my parents that are good. I have accesses to everything and anything I want. "Oh, but I know I can. You just need to know how I get it all and can make these promises." I kiss his cheek. "You have the greatest skin and hair and everything about you is perfect, so that's how I know that you will be mine forever." _

"You have the greatest skin and hair and everything about you is perfect, so that's how I know that you will be mine forever." He tells me and the more he talks the more I want to be his. "Ok, I believe you, is that what you want to here?" And he has that smirk again of his face. "Well that's great!"

_I can tell that he is ready to give up on arguing and be mine. "Ok, I believe you, is that what you want to here?" He asks me. "Well that's great!" I pull him off the swing and over to the tree so we can face the sun setting. I pull him back into my lap and kiss him as the sun makes its way down the sky._

**The end let me know what you think **


	2. Burt

** Disclaimer- I don't own glee or any of the characters none of it is mine**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Ok I decided I'm going to continue this story. This chapter will be a continuation of the last but, after that I might skip a few years, I'm not sure. Let me know what you think and enjoy. Also this story will now be told through a narrator's point of view. **

**Warning- some language **

Kurt and Sebastian kissed as the sun went down. Kurt was finally starting to trust Sebastian. Kurt knew that his dad would come looking for him soon.

"Bas, my dad's gonna start looking for me soon, why don't you come with me over to his car?"

"Bas, huh using nicknames are we know, babe." Kurt hit Sebastian's arm. "Hey none of that, and I will go with you to your dad's car. He can be the first person to see your mine." Sebastian gave Kurt another kiss. Kurt gave Sebastian a shy smile and Sebastian gave Kurt his signature smirk. "Don't start that you are mine forever."

They got up of the ground and started walking over to the parking lot with their hands intertwined. "Bas, you should my dad might not like this and won't let me be yours." Kurt knew that his dad would not be too happy and yell at him for giving in so easily, but Kurt was had been so desperate for a friend and Sebastian was more that ok to give his friendship and more to Kurt.

"Don't worry Kurt and when we get more time we will go over more what it means for you to be mine, but one thing is that I have to protect you if your mine. This also means that I will handle your dad. Ok, babe." Sebastian gave Kurt's temple a kiss.

As Kurt's dad into view, you could tell he was giving Sebastian this evil look, that if it could kill people, Sebastian would be dead. "Kurt, how is this boy?" Burt was trying to keep the anger out of his voice, for his son's sake.

"Dad, this is Sebastian and I'm his." Kurt said it in such an innocent way that made Burt's anger worse, Burt's anger made his left eye start twitching. "What's wrong dad?"

"Kurt get in the car it's time that we go home."

"But, dad I have to say goodbye to Sebastian and I need his phone number so we can hang out again."

"It's ok Kurt do what your dad asks and I have your phone number, so I will text you." Kurt did what Sebastian asked of him and climbed in the car and watches his dad and Sebastian talk.

"Who are you kid and what are you doing to my son? This is not him, why are you trying to hurt him and one more thing stay away from and don't call or text him. I hope I made myself clear." Burt went to walk away, but Sebastian spoke up.

"Sir, that's not possible. I can't stay away from your son, as he is mine and I won't get away, one because I promised to protect him and two because he would be mine forever and I won't break that promise." Sebastian said matter of fact. "Plus I'm know that I want your son and I always get what I want, so there is no way for you to stop him from being mine." Sebastian was smiling sweetly, which was ever worse than the smirking and it just pissed Burt off more.

"You piece of shit, how dare you talk to me like that. You will never go near my son again and you will follow my wishes." Burt was now screaming. Kurt heard the whole exchange in the car and got out to go stand by Sebastian. "Kurt get away from that kid."

"No." Kurt stepped closer to Sebastian and Sebastian held Kurt by the waist.

"Kurt don't you dare talk back to me and get back in this car." Burt was beyond furious.

"No I'm not getting back in the car and you can't keep Sebastian away from me." Kurt was starting to become more confident. "I'm now Sebastian's and you will like it."

"Oh do I now last time I check you were the kid and I was the adult. And I'm trying to look out for you and trying not to let you get hurt." Burt was trying to reason with Kurt, which is the main thing; it was to keep Kurt safe.

"But Sebastian won't hurt me he promised and I really like being his, it's the first person other than you, and mom when she was alive that's wanted me. Please dad I want to be his. I want to feel want and Sebastian is already giving me that." Sebastian tightened his hold on Kurt. Burt was eyeing them carefully.

"Fine I will let you two be friends, but I still don't like him or trust him so you will never be aloud at his house. I'll let him come to our house only because I can keep tabs on you." Burt said this grudgingly.

"See, babe I told you I would talk to your dad." Sebastian kissed Kurt fully on the lips. "I promise to call you tonight before I go to bed and tomorrow we should meet here again. Now go home babe I'll see you tomorrow." With that Sebastian started walking towards his house, while Burt and Kurt got in the car to go home.


	3. The talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything to do with glee none of its mine.**

**All mistakes are mine. **

**I'm changing this story to M rated, sorry if you don't like that but the relationship between Sebastian and Kurt is going to be Dom/sub. Also Sebastian and Kurt are thirteen.**

The next morning Kurt and Sebastian decided to meet at the park. Kurt was so happy to see Sebastian and ran right into his waiting arms. Sebastian kissed Kurt on the lips.

"Hi honey it's good to see you to." Sebastian smiled fondly down at Kurt. "So today is the day we talk about what it's going to be like with you being mine. And the first thing I need you to do is interrupt me if you don't understand something but if it can wait to comment or ask questions. Nod your head yes if you understand." Kurt shakes his head yes.

"Ok this relationship of you being mine is what people call a Dom/sub

Relationship. Do you know what that is?" Kurt shakes his head no.

Sebastian take a deep breath. "Well a Dom/sub relationship is when one person gets complete control of the other person. That is the dom." Kurt visibly gulps. "The other person is the sub and they give complete control of their life over to their Dom. Do you understand?" Kurt shakes his head yes.

"That is the type of relationship that I want with you, but you know this whole listening to me and shaking your head yes is something a sub would do." Kurt's eyes widen.

"Now Kurt how do you feel about what I just said and also know that we will go into more detail about Dom/sub relationships if that's what we want."

"Actually, the whole idea scares me a lot, but listening to you and following that simple order was easy and I felt fine doing that. I think I can do this sub thing if we talk about it more and go over everything. Because I really like the idea of being yours. You make me feel safe." Kurt gave Sebastian a shy smile.

"Ok sweetheart if that's what you want because I'm more than happy to be your dom. Let's go sit under the tree from yesterday and we will talk about everything." Sebastian gave Kurt's forehead a kiss and reaches his hand out for Kurt to take. They walked over to the tree they sat under last night which is now their tree Sebastian declared.

Sebastian sat down and pulled Kurt into his lap. "Here is your first order, you are not allowed to move off my lap." Sebastian tells Kurt fondly. Sebastian kisses Kurt's cheek. "Ok baby, now this maybe scary but I want you to just listen, nod your head if you understand." Kurt shakes his head yes.

"Good boy. So your role as being the sub is you give everything over to me. I get to control everything from your friend to what you eat to what TV you watch what you wear and everything you do." Kurt was shaking in Sebastian lap. When Sebastian look down he saw Kurt sucking his thumb.

Sebastian gently pulled at Kurt's thumb. "Sweetheart, why are you sucking on your thumb?" Sebastian started rubbing circles in Kurt's back. "Sweetheart I need you to answer me."

"I started sucking my thumb after my mom died and it stopped for a while until now." Kurt put his thumb back into his mouth.

"Did it start back up because of me?" Kurt shakes his head no. "Then why did you start sucking your thumb again Kurt?"

"It's because of the bully at school and I can't do anything about it there and they giving you all that power is scary." Sebastian started stroking Kurt's hair and Kurt nuzzled into the touch.

"Honey I promise when I finish explains my part in the relationship we are going to talk about this bulling." Kurt nods agents Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian kiss the top of Kurt's head to comfort him.

"Now I know I told you that I get control over everything you do and that is true, but in return I have to be fair when and know what's best for you when it comes to everything about in your life that I take control of. I have to love and protect you and keep you safe and do everything right by you so that it doesn't feel like you're giving up all the control of your life because you will trust me and I will make you feel so loved and special because I know you're the one for me and you are mine." Sebastian pulled Kurt off his lap a little so he could kiss Kurt on the lips.

"Now what are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?" Kurt giggled.

"I'm thinking that I really trust you like that and I want to give all that control, but what if I feel uncomfortable or something you want to do I really don't like or want to do?" Sebastian kept petting Kurt's hair.

"Well sweetheart that's why we will have a safe word. A safe word is words that you can use at any time you need it. That means if you don't feel comfortable or safe or have a real reason for not wanting to do something and you will never get in trouble for using that word." Sebastian kissed Kurt's cheek. "That something else we have to talk about is punishment. Punishment is where if you disobey me you will get a punishment, which will be decided on what you disobey or what you do wrong, and even then you are allowed to use the safe word." Sebastian saw that Kurt was reaching for his thumb. "Go on sweetie you can suck your thumb for now." Kurt did not hesitate to do just that.

"Now, for now you can call me whatever you want, but one day that will change, sweetheart. Now what do you want your safe word to be?" Kurt was just staring up at Sebastian. "Or do you not care, sweetheart." Kurt shakes his head no. "Well than how about the word red?" Kurt shakes his head yes. "Ok now you will be able to use that word, no matter what." Sebastian takes Kurt thumb out of his mouth a kisses him on the lip.

"Seb, I know that we have more to talk about, but can we lay here for a little while and we can talk later?"

"Of course honey, but we will have to talk about your bulling still, but for now you can just lay on me and relax and let everything sink in." Kurt curled up into Sebastian and Sebastian rubbed Kurt's back and rocked him back and forth.


	4. Bullies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing is mine**

** All mistakes are mine**

** Please, Please, Please I'm begging you please, please review. **

Kurt is deep in thought and so is Sebastian, they are both getting use to the idea of their relationship. Sebastian was letting Kurt get use to the idea, and Sebastian was die to know about the bullying. "Kurt you have had long enough to think; now I need to know about the bullying." Kurt seems to start to panic. "Hey, none of that, I'm right here and I won't let anyone hurt you." Sebastian was kissing Kurt's cheek and petting his hair and it works.

"His name is Dave, Dave Karofsky he is my biggest bully and the rest of his gang. They have been making fun of me for my clothes and my voice, that's not the big deal. What the big deal is they keep saying stuff about how my mother would hate me and hate herself for ever going through with having me. They keep telling me that she killed herself because she was disgusted at what popped out of you know. They say that she drove into the other car on purpose." Kurt was sobbing and hiccupping and ruing Sebastian shirt.

Sebastian was disgusted at what he was hearing. How could kids be so mean about someone losing a parent? Sebastian is furious, his face is turning red in anger, but starts to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth, knowing that it would not help Kurt if he was this mad.

"Kurt, baby I need you to look at me." Kurt lifts his head and his eyes meet Sebastian's. "Breath, that's all I need you to do, is breath right now, follow me in through your nose and out through your mouth." Kurt starts following Sebastian. "Good boy, keeping doing that. That's my good boy." I works Kurt's breathing is returning to normal. "Now we can talk. Kurt you need to listen very carefully to what I say. All of those bullies mean nothing. They all are ass-holes that are going to be Lima losers with horrible life's. You will get out of here and have an amazing life. Do you know why?" Kurt shakes his head no. "Well for one you have me, but the real reason is that you're better than everyone. You are nice, caring, compassionate, sweet, and honest and you don't let anyone get the better of you. You are strong, Kurt. Don't let anyone tear you down. Now as for what they say about you mom, you need to tell your dad, what they are saying is unacceptable and it need to be dealt with right away." Kurt was staring into Sebastian's eyes, depending on that connection.

"Do you promise that it will make things better if I talk to my dad?" Kurt asks.

"I'm not saying things are going to get better very quickly, it will take time, but your dad loves you and will take care of it." Sebastian kisses Kurt's temple. "Kurt is that why you started sucks your thumb, was because of those comments." Kurt shakes his head yes. "Well that's a habits we need you to break. You're a big boy and big boys don't suck their thumbs. That is a rule we are going to have, no thumb sucking."

"So we are going to have three rules. One you tell me everything even if you don't want to tell me. Two no thumb sucking. Three you do everything I say unless you use your safe word. Do you understand?" Kurt nods. "Good boy." Sebastian kisses Kurt on the lips. Kurt pulls away and just rest on Sebastian shoulder.

"Hey Seb." Sebastian hums to let Kurt know he is listening. "Thank you, for everything."

"No problem baby, it's my job to love you and make sure you ok and if you're not it's my job to fix it."

"Seb you love me?" Kurt asks timidly.

"Of course I love you." Sebastian lays Kurt down in the grass. Sebastian starts kissing all over Kurt's face. "I love your everything about you, but mostly just you, but you looking hot is not a down side at all." Kurt was giggling and starts laughing when Sebastian starts tickling his sides. "God I love that laugh, I could listen to it all day, but if I do I can't do this." Sebastian leans down and starts kissing Kurt on the lips. Sebastian bit at Kurt's bottom lip until he granted him accesses into Kurt's mouth. To Sebastian it was heaven, Kurt's hot wet mouth that belonged to him. The two just lay in the grass making out, soon both having to break away to get air. "I think I have just found my new favorite thing to do." Kurt snorts. "Was that a snort I just head?"

"No, no of course not." Kurt has wide eyes.

"Now Kurt, you just broke a rule we agreed on that you would always tell me the truth, but because this is the first time you broke a rule you will not be punished, but make no mistake that next time you will be." Kurt franticly shakes his head yes. Kurt smirks up at Sebastian and wiggles out from underneath and starts running away. "You little sneak; I'm going to get you." Sebastian yells after Kurt. The two boys run after each other playing tag. Soon the boys got tired, so they went over to the swing; Sebastian had Kurt sit on his lap while he swings them back and forth.

"Seb thank you this day." Kurt smiles up at Sebastian.

"I wouldn't thank me yet, you still have to tell your dad about the bullies."

"Can you be their when I do it." Kurt starts biting on his bottom lip.

"Of course I will be there when you tell your dad and stop biting your lip." Immediately Kurt stops biting his lip. "Good boy." Kurt beams up at Sebastian. "Kurt I'm going to talk to your dad with you tomorrow after school. I need you to get through that without me, I'm going to try and convince my parents to let me move to McKinley, but you will tell your dad tomorrow about the bulling with me." Kurt and Sebastian saw Burt pull up in the parking lot of the park and they walk hand in hand all the way to the car.

"Hi Mr. Hummel." Sebastian smiles brightly at his boyfriend's father know that he doesn't like him.

"Hello Sebastian." Burt nods tightly and his mouth is in a tight line.

"Mr. Hummel tomorrow after school I will be coming to your house and Kurt and I will be talking to you about something." Burt is taken aback by Sebastian's boldness, but softens when he sees Sebastian kiss Kurt and he looks so happy. Burt does not like this kid at all, but he makes his son happy so he could deal with it, now only if he could figure out what his son needs to talk about.


	5. Telling Burt

**Ok so I know that there is some confusion on their ages, but they are thirteen, they are in the eighth grade and I'm doing that for a reason that you will see later on in the story. Also my new thing is that if you review you will get a preview of the next chapter. **

The next day Burt was anxiously waiting for Sebastian and Kurt to come down stairs and talk about whatever it is that Kurt needs to talk to him about. Finally there were footsteps on the stairs singling that they were coming to talk. They sat across from me. "Hey Kurt what was it that you needed to talk about?" It upsets Kurt because he turns into Sebastian and starts crying into his shoulder.

"Hey, Kurt it's okay, you're okay and everything will get better once you tell your dad what's going on." Sebastian rubs soothing circles into Kurt's back. Burt frowns even more.

"Kurt, buddy you can tell what's wrong, it's my job to listen and fix the problem." Kurt looks at Burt with tears in his eyes. "There you go buddy, now what's wrong."

"David Karofsky, that's what's wrong. "

"Wait you mean the same David that's always been bothering you?" Kurt nods. "Kurt I thought we went over this with how you just ignore him."

"Dad I've tried, but he's said so things more recently, that really have been getting to me." Kurt turns his head back into Sebastian's shoulder.

"Like about how mom prepulsey killed herself so she could get away from a f-f-fag like me." Kurt was still turn into Sebastian and he was rocking Kurt back and forth, whispering soothing things into his ear.

"Oh, Kurt why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to hurt you and I tried ignoring them like you said."

"Kurt, those types of things are not to be over looked and I'm going to your school tomorrow and sorting this out."

"Thank you dad. And I will also have Sebastian with me to help." Kurt smiles at Sebastian.

"Wait since when do you two go to the same school?"

"Since tomorrow." Sebastian said matter of fact.

"Oh, well as long as you can help with the bullying then I'm fine with that."

"Mr. Hummel, I'm not asking for your permission. I'm telling you that Kurt and I are now going to the same school." Sebastian smirks at Burt. Burt fells his anger build up again at this kids for being rude again. Any relief that Burt felt before about Sebastian keeping his son safe is now gone.

**Review=Preview**


	6. School

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**This story I'm having trouble with, I'm having some writers block, so I really, really, really trying to think of the next thing for this story. I do have plans with the boys and what I want to write, but getting to that point and how it's going to happen is not coming to me. Thinking of what to do next is just not there. I so sorry for that. If anyone wants to give me ideas or help I would be so thankful. This originally was a one-shot and I had people ask for more and I did just now more is not coming. So please I would like help. I don't even know what the next chapter is going to be and I don't want to jump too much into the future. So if someone wants to help write this story with me it would be greatly appreciated, just review or PM me.**

I walk into McKinley Middle School and find the place dirty and run down like it's barely standing. And the school smells so bad, like the boy's gym locker room. Why would any parent in their right mind send their child to this place? Then I remember that Burt Hummel sends Kurt here for schooling. I just hope that the high school looks and smells better. Kurt and I have less than a half a year left till we move on to high school.

I spot Kurt in the hallway he is at his locker. I see a heave set boy that looks so what built from sports walking towards Kurt. He shoves Kurt into the locker. I see fear in Kurt's eyes and I wonder if this is the Karofsky kid that Kurt told me about. I see him say something to Kurt. I start walking towards them and I see the other kid leave. Kurt puts his hand over his mouth. I run over to him and pull him into my arms. He jumps.

"Hey shh I didn't mean to scare you." I try and sooth him. Kurt's eyes are holding in tears. "Come on." I take his hand and pull him to the nearest bathroom. I leave Kurt by the door and look to see if anyone else is in the bathroom. The coast is clear. I go back over to the door and lock it. I pull Kurt over to the counter and lift him onto the counterpart next to the sink. I have Kurt lean into me and start kissing the top of his head. Kurt wraps his arms around me. I feel a few stray tears drop on my shirt.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I do need to know who that was. Was that Karofsky?" I feel Kurt nod into my shoulder. "It's ok baby. I'm with you now and he won't hurt you again. I will stop the bullying. I need to know what he said." I keep kissing the top of Kurt's head. When Kurt looks up at me I place a kiss on his lips. He takes a deep breath.

"He said that I was looking extra ugly today and that my man of a mother would be ashamed, but he wouldn't be able to say anything because of his man p-p." Kurt just starts sobbing into my shoulder. He is so upset that he can't even get the last word out. Kurt doesn't need to tell me, for me to know what the word is. How anyone could use that word about someone's dead mother is beyond me. I feel anger at this kid for making my Kurt cry. I decide right then and there that I am publicly going to humiliate this boy in front of all of his friends.

"Oh baby its ok just let it all out. You can cry don't worry. After today you will never be bullied by that kid again." Kurt pulls back from my arms to look into my eyes.

"Do you promise?" Kurt has tears in his eyes.

"I promise." I kiss Kurt's tears away until they are all gone. Once they were all gone I kiss him on the lips. "Now let's get you fixed up so that we can get to class in time." I take a paper towel and wet it and start cleaning off Kurt's face. I look at Kurt's face when I'm done. "Beautiful as always." I throw out the paper towel and help Kurt jump off the counter.

"I had the school copy your schedule for mine. So Kurt now lead the way to our first class." We leave the bathroom with our hands intertwined. Kurt leads us to a class that was already filled with students. We make it to class just as the bell rings. They all stare at us as we sit down in the only two seats left. The two seats that are in the first row, right in the middle. We take our seats.

"We are so showing up early to our next class." I whisper in Kurt's ear. He giggles.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Hummel." The teacher who is an old lady that looks like she is miserable. She turns to me. "You must be the new kid Mr. Smythe. It's nice that you can join us, but make sure you are on time or you and Mr. Hummel will be facing detention with me." She turns to the chalk board. I cringe at the thought of being stuck with her for detention. All through class I feel people staring at me. One because I'm the new kid and two because of how I came in holding hands with Kurt. I know that many people in Ohio are not excepting, that's including my parents. I sigh, when is this class going to end? I look at Kurt and he looks board out of his mind. I take out a notebook and start drawing Kurt. This will help me pass the time and make it look like I'm taking the notes I'm supposed to be taking.

I just put the finishing touches on my drawing of Kurt when the bell rings. I get up and stand in front of Kurt's desk as he gets his things. He looks up at me. "You ready for the next class?" I just reach out to take his hand, he entwines our fingers together. We walk to our next class which is science. There is a bolding old man in front of the class.

"What do only old people work in this school?" Kurt doesn't laugh and I relive that might just be the case.

"Yea I don't know of any young teachers, just wait till you see the gym teacher." That makes me cringe more than the thought of detention with our old math teacher.

"We may just ditch gym every day." I give Kurt a hopeful smile.

"I am not staying back to repeat the eighth grade because we didn't show up to gym."

"Well I hate gym any way."

"Trust me if you get dressed you will pass. He doesn't pay attention to who is playing or not."

"Do you think he will notice if we make out in the corner of the gym?"

"Sadly yes." We hear a sneer coming from where our teacher is standing. Sure enough when we look over the teacher is giving up looks of disgust. Great even the teachers are homophobic. Kurt looks like he is about to cry again. I start rubbing circles into his hand. I pull him off to a more quiet area of the class that looks like nobody has sat in for a long time. There is dust coating the desks. Where are the janitors? This school is horrible and I doubt that the high school will be any better, but I'm still hoping for that. I drift through a daze for the rest of that class and my two other classes after that.

Once the bell rings to signal the end of fourth period, I snap out of my daze. Next period is lunch. I smile an evil smirk. Now it's time to put my plan into action. Just like the rest of the day Kurt and I walk hand in hand. We arrive late so that everybody notices us. I feel Kurt squirm. I know that he is not comfortable with all the attention like this because it usually means that he is being bullied. I hate doing this to Kurt, but in order for my plan to work we need the attention. We walk to the lunch line. I grab a tray and Kurt goes to grab one, but I stop him.

"Now what do you want for lunch?" Kurt grabs a salad and I do the same. We walk to the cash register and I pay. Kurt is pulling himself even closer to me as we walk to the table in the back of the cafeteria. To get to the table we have to pass Karofsky. Kurt's whole body goes ridged. We hear Karofsky pretend to whisper the word fag to his friend. I know that Kurt is dying to get away, but this will keep going on if I don't stop it now.

"Oh so insulting you can't even think of another word to use." I say this loud enough so that some of our viewers can hear what's going on.

"What twink, you think that's all I have?" Karofsky sneered.

"Oh no I just think that all of you insults are about you. You see I heard what you have said to Kurt, about his mother and your insults of fag. I think that you insult his dead mother because your mommy doesn't love you. I think you're in the closet and need to feel good about staying in there like the coward you are. But that not even close to my favorite. You see my favorite is when you said that Kurt's mother was a man with a pussy, so here is what I'm torn about. Is it that you have a man pussy or is your mommy really a daddy?" I smile sweetly at him. By now the entire cafeteria is so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Karofsky is turning red in the face. "Well we are all waiting for an answer." I mock him.

"You little piece of shit…" Karofsky doesn't get to finish because our miserable old math teacher from first period.

"Mr. Karofsky we all know that, that kind of language you are using is agents' school rules. Now I need you to follow me to the principal's office." Karofsky had no choice but to follow her out. Karofsky left, but was giving me and Kurt glares.

"Come on Kurt." I start to pull Kurt over to the table we are going to be sitting at. Everybody parted like the Red Sea as we walk pass.

**Review = Preview**

**That is still going to happen just not right now until I figure out what is going to happen next. This story is giving me writers' block, so hopefully it goes away and I can get something more out of this story.**


	7. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**This is the hardest I have ever worked on a chapter and I really, really, really want reviews on this. I know that there is a time jump, but this is all my mind could come up with. So I would like to give a shout out to njferrell they really were the one that I got this idea from.**

School for Kurt and I is going so fast, we both still hate the school with all of the old teachers. The only good thing is that I got the bullying to stop. Nobody wants to mess with the boy who put Dave Karofsky in his place. Kurt and I still have the same relationship, we are happy and we are more than happy to be graduating the eighth grade. I just hope the high school is better than the middle school. Both Kurt and I always hang out at Kurt's house. My parents know that I'm somebody's boyfriend, but they think it's to a girl. I told my parents that I was gay, but they didn't except me, so to get them off my back I told them that I was "cured."

Today my parents decided that they are going to pretend that I'm their son, so they are coming to the graduation. This is making me nervous because I know they will want me to be with them, but Kurt will want me to be with him. There is no way that I can have them meeting. On top of that they want to meet the girl that I'm supposed to be with. I have to make this work somehow. I'm putting on my red robe at Kurt's house. He is getting ready in his room and I'm getting ready in the bathroom. I spend almost all of my time in their house; it's more like my first home then second. I only go home to sleep.

I walk out of the bathroom and Kurt is waiting outside the door. "Wow. Nobody looks good in these things." I lift the robe. "But you manage to make it look hot." I pull him into my arms and kiss him on the lips and Kurt giggles.

"Finally we get out of this hell whole." Kurt sighs.

"I know and then we get to go into the hell hole that is high school."

"Yeah, but I'll be ok as long as your with me." I lean in to kiss him again, but a throat clears behind us. We look up to see Burt standing there.

"I came to tell you that I am going to take pictures. Kurt your mother would be taking a million pictures saying that you are so big now that you are going to be in high school. So now I'm going to have to do that." Kurt rolls his eyes. "Now come together for a photo."

I pull Kurt into my arms and smile wide for the camera. I'm always the happiest when I'm with Kurt especially when I have him in my arms. We do that for so long that I don't even know what time it is, but we are getting into the car to leave. I start to tense up because I know that I need to think about what I'm going to do about my parents. They texted me saying that they are sitting in the front row, great just great. At first I was mad that we had to go by alphabetical order by last name, but now I'm more than grateful for it.

My stomach starts hurting the closer we get to the school. I know I should tell Kurt what is going on, but I don't want to hurt him. We are about to pull up to the school when I feel someone's hands rubbing my shoulders. "Hey don't look so excited that we are graduating middle school." Kurt is beaming at me and I never want that smile to go away. We get out of the car.

"Don't worry about me just never about… "

"There is nothing to be nervous about. We are getting out of this hell whole, granted we will most likely end up in another one that is known as high school, but its only four more years and then we are out of this horrid town." I laugh, wishing that my parents weren't here so that I can kiss him, but it's too risky. Kurt must be thinking like how I normally am and leans in for a kiss, but they call us to come sit for the ceremony. I mumble sorry and run away from him taking me seat.

I know that it would make Kurt upset, but I can fix that later, when I'm in the clear. My parents think that I'm dating a girl in this school and I want it to go as smooth as possible, so when a girl goes on stage I'm going to be watching to see who they have the best reaction to. Along with Kurt because it's obvious that he is gay and I want to know how they will react to him.

So far my parents haven't really seem to take too much of a liking to these girls, not that I can blame them. We get to the F's and of course they have to take a liking to Quinn Fabrey of all people. I might as well sell my soul to the devil to make a deal with her. To get Quinn to talk in privet will be almost imposable, but the good thing about money is that people will sell their souls so they can get their hands on some. I know the unholy trinity will do what I want for the right price. When they get to Kurt the give him this look that is so horrible, I can't describe it. They are looking at him like he was dirt under their every expressive shoe.

Finally we get to me and I love over at my parents and they act like I'm someone else's kid. I look over at Burt and he looks like he is my father. Taking pictures and has this proud smile on his face. It took me forever to get that way with him. He never liked the idea of his son growing up, but he got used to me. I look out to Kurt and see that he is beaming with pride up at me. There are tears in his eyes. I hate seeing him cry, but at least this is happy tears, I can't take his sad tears.

We finally are done and now I have the real challenge. I run over to Kurt and tell him that I will be right back. He opens his mouth to tell me something, but I am running away to find Quinn. I of course find her with the unholy trinity. Santana spots me first.

"Well, well, well look who we have here. Where's your boy toy, twink?"

"Not now Satan. I need to talk to Quinn over here." Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"You need me? Have you finally come around to the right side?" She asks me. Then she turns to Santana. "I told you one day he was going to change to the right side and that when he did he would be hot." She somehow gets the girls to leave. She steps closer to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Now what can I do for you?" She is batting her eyelashes.

"Cut the crap, Quinn. I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend in front of my parents. They think I'm straight and have a girlfriend and you are the perfect girl."

Quinn pulls her hand away and crosses her arms across her chest. "And why would I help you?"

"Because I need this and name any price and I will give it to you if you do everything right and if not a will give you nothing." I tell her trying not to sound to desperate.

"Well if I can name any price I will do it." Quinn agrees.

"Perfect all you need to do is act like how you do around your parents." Everybody know how Quinn acts around her parents they have come too many time to this school to make sure there little angle was ok.

"Ok I will do this, but what I want in return is a spa day for me and my girls. I mean I want every little thing that they can do at the spa and you are going to pay every last penny of it. Also it has to be in time for the new school year, so that means this will happen the last week in August." Quinn gives me an evil smile.

"Fine, you do this right and you and your girls will get exactly that, nothing more, nothing less." I tell her. I grab her hand. "Now let's make this quick and easy as possible."

"Why lover boy want to get back to your little toy." Quinn smirks.

"Can you girls think of anything better to say then my boy toy, seriously it's getting old." We finally get to where my parents are. "Hello mother, father this is my girlfriend Quinn Fabrey." My parents look her up and down and then smile.

"Hello Quinn Sally Smythe, it's a pleasure to finally see who is taking up all of my sons' time." My mom extents her hand for Quinn to shake.

"Quinn, I'm Steven Smythe and its ok that you're taking up all of my sons' time. I'm so happy to finally see my son with a charming young girl." My father extends his hand for Quinn to shake. "Oh and a strong hand shake, that shows confidence in a person. I like that."

"That's enough father, we don't need to bore Quinn with talks about handshakes."

"Yes that's correct Steven. I want to know more about how my son is treating this lovely lady." My mother says.

"Sebastian treats me like the perfect gentlemen should. Always opening doors and pulling out my chair. Even my parents love him. My parents are very strongly opiated about tradition and that I uphold those standers on boys." Quinn gives them a charming smile. I know that my mother is won over, but my dad is almost about to completely loving her.

"Well I would love to meet another set of my parents that uphold our beliefs, wouldn't you Steven?" We all turn to look at my dad waiting for an answer, but he is looking at something behind Quinn and I and whatever it is, it's making my dad mad. My mother keeps calling to my father, but he is not paying attention to her.

"No fag, don't come any closer." My stomach twins please no, don't let that be Kurt. Quinn and I turn and of course my fears have to come true. Standing there is Kurt with tears running down his cheeks and he looks miserable.

"I didn't relive we had a snoop." My mother says. My stomach starts twisting even more.

"Don't worry I will be gone soon enough." Kurt's voice has a strain on it. He turns to me. "What is going on here?" Kurt puts his hands on his waist, always keeping up the diva in him.

"This is not the time to talk." I tell him through my teeth, trying to keep myself calm and not give anything away to my parents.

"Like hell it is."

"Fag you need to get away from my son." My father tells Kurt and I know that this is getting worse.

Kurt just ignores him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Kurt this is not the time."

"Don't you dare yell at me! I'm leaving and know that I won't talk to you again if you don't come and get me." With that Kurt takes off. I have no other choice then to go after him. I pull my hand out of Quinn's. Turn to run, but I feel someone put their hand on my arm.

"Sebastian are you really going to go after him?" Quinn raises an eyebrow at me.

"Quinn he is really my boyfriend and I'm not letting him go." I run and this time Quinn doesn't try and stop me, but I know that I have left a mess to deal with my parents.

I finally catch up to Kurt and pull him into my arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry Kurt. My parents they are unaccepting and if they knew I was with you they were going to send me away. They have done it before, Kurt and they are going to do it know. I was trying to protect you from them and if they saw Quinn they would think I'm straight and leave me alone. I'm so sorry." I rush out to tell Kurt. I know that my parents heard what I said to Quinn and I know that they are going to send me back to Paris like they did when they found out I was gay. I nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

Kurt turns and pulls me from his neck so that I'm looking at him. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt. I never want to take away your smile. You look breathe taking when you wear it. I didn't want to be the one to put a frown there. I know that I should have told you and I know that I'm an idiot for not telling you." I kiss him. We hear a throat clear behind us. We turn to see my parents. They do not look happy.

"Mother, father…" I go to continue but they stop me.

"Sebastian Smythe. Your mother and I raised you better than this. We made it perfectly clear that, you are not allowed to be gay. We cleared this up the last time we sent you to Paris. Looks like we are going to have to send you back to Pairs, seeing as this fag turned you back into one." My father sneers at me. "We already called the airport the next fight is in the morning. You can spend the night at home. I'm sure that all of your things are at the fag's house. We will drive you there and you will get all of you things and then come back out to the car. Also you will be cut off from all communication to people in the United States." With that my father takes me by the ear and drags me to the car.

"Get your dad and meet me at your house now." I shout to Kurt. I see more tears going down Kurt's face. The whole car ride was silent as my father was seething g. We get to Kurt house and Kurt and Burt are standing in the door waiting for me.

I jump out of the car as soon as it's put in park. I run over to Kurt and through myself into Kurt's arms. "Let's go upstairs." I grab his hand and run upstairs and into his room. I slam the door shut. "Kurt I'm so sorry, but my parents are sending me to Paris and I won't be able to talk to you. They are going to band me from any contact with anyone over here. Kurt I love you and I never want to leave you. Promise me one thing. Promise that you won't forget me and that you never change your number or email. As soon as I can I will talk to you and I will come back as soon as I can. Please never forget me or what we have." Kurt and I have tears running down our faces. I hate my parents right now more than anything.

"Sebastian I love you. I could never forget you and I will always wait for you to come back to me." With that Kurt throws himself at me and we kiss and kiss. This is what I'm going to miss the most just holding Kurt and being close. I hate my parent with everything I am. I pull away first.

"Kurt I hate to do this, but I need to get my things and get out." Kurt turns around.

"I already took it upon myself for you to pack you all of your things. " Kurt chokes out.

"Thank you Kurt." I pull him back in, our tears mixing together.

"Sebastian!" My father's voice booms from downstairs.

"Kurt I need to go. I love you." With that I give Kurt one last with everything I have left in me. I turn and walk out the door never to look back. Never to see Kurt until four years later.

**Review = Preview **


	8. An unhappy reunion

**Ok I know that you all want things to be happy, but if you like Blaine then you are not really going to like the next few chapters.**

Losing Sebastian was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. He left after graduation and told me that he would come back for me, but it's now senior year of high school. I still haven't heard from him. I cried myself to sleep every night until I join glee club two years ago. I hated myself at first, but then I knew that I had to move on and try to have a relationship with Blaine. I know that I want Sebastian back, but I know that he would be ok for me to move on after so long. I still have the same email and phone number as I did back then and I still have not heard from Sebastian.

I love my boyfriend Blaine and right now I'm going to meet him at the Lima Bean. Today he went to go to see the Warblers and give them tickets to West Side Story. I know that he misses them, so I don't mind him going, even though the rest of New Directions tell me otherwise, but what could go wrong.

I walk into the Lima Bean and look for Blaine at the table we usually sit at, but he is not sitting there. I order my coffee maybe he is not here yet. I order my usual and then make my way over to where I can fix my coffee and then I see my boyfriend. There is no mistaking that it's him, with his gelled down hair and grey sweater, but I don't notice who is with him. I over hear him say something about someone being great.

"Who's great?"

Blaine looks up towards me. "You." My eyes widen they must be playing tricks on me. "We were just talking about you. Sebastian this is Kurt this is my boyfriend." He intercedes us.

"Sebastian Symthe long time no see."

"Of course." He starts to fidget in his chair, but I'm not done making this hard for him. This Sebastian is not the one I remember, this Sebastian is the type of person that old Sebastian would protect me from.

"Well how long have you been back, it's been too long and know that you were back without me knowing well isn't it something?" He is starting to look even more uncomfortable.

"Kurt maybe this is not the place for this." He tries to stop me.

"Oh no I think this is the place for this." I know that people are going to stare looking at the scene that I'm going to cause, but seeing him here without of this time without him contacting me hurt, more then I want it to. "You left me! You left me for years! It took me over a year to get over you! You know how long I wanted you back! Even my dad missed you! I needed you! What happened to all of your promises! Did I not mean anything to you! I've had trouble just moving on with Blaine! A really boyfriend! He will always be better then you! Why couldn't you have stayed in Paris! I hate you! I hate you! I wish you would take back yourself to Paris, because as soon as you left everything went back to being hell for me!" I start to feel tears in my eyes and the very last thing I want if for my ex-boyfriend to see me cry. "I hope that you're happy!" I take his coffee and throw it in his face; it feels good to do that. "One more thing stay away from my boyfriend!" I turn to walk and leave the Liam Bean, but Sebastian tries to stop me.

"Kurt don't you dare walk away from me!" I don't stop walking. "Don't make me stop you! Don't forget I know what's best for you!" That makes me stop walking. I turn around and give an unforgiving laugh.

"Oh you think that you can still control me! Of your sadly mistaken! Did you forget that we are no longer together? That we are no longer the same people! Just like you changed Sebastian I did to, but for the better. I grew up and took care of myself the way you promised you would do for me! Well guess what, we were done a long time ago and you can't just come back into my life and think everything would go back the way it was!" I'm now breathing hard. "Answer me this, if you didn't see me today were you planning on coming back into my life?" The way that he goes all silent and his eyes look down is all of the answer I need. I turn and walk out, this time not stopping for any reason.

I keep walking towards my car and get in. I slam my door shut and then just sit there breathing hard. I finally catch my breath when I hear the passenger door open. Out of the corner of my eye I see Blaine. Seeing him makes me break down. I wish right now I could be in his arms. Just like Blaine read my mind he picks me up and puts me in his lap. I don't know how he does it.

I turn my head into his shoulder. I let it all out the pain from him leaving, all the bullying after he left, all the lonely nights, the hurt from him showing up a totally different person, that new person hitting on my boyfriend. We must have stayed like that for hours before my tears start to slow down.

I pull away from Blaine's shoulder, but I rest my head there looking up at Blaine. I whip my eyes with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry." I sniffle

"Hey you don't have to be sorry. I just want to know what's going on." Blaine starts to run his fingers through my hair, which I normally would not allow, but I really could use the comfort, so I let my worry about my hair go.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. When I do start talking my voice is still shaking. "That's my ex-boyfriend." I stumble on ex. "I met him in eight grade and we started a relationship, he was always there to help and was very protective of me. He even stopped the bullying when he started at my school. He transferred schools for me." This makes me stumble again, especially telling Blaine this after he transferred for me. "He was always with me and he even got my dad to like him. On graduation day his homophobic family found out about us and made him move to Paris." I choke on the word Paris, tears start coming back into my eyes. "He promised that he would email or call me as soon as he could. He never did and now he shows up flirting with you." I turn my head back into Blaine's shoulder having more tears to cry out.

Blaine rubs my back and whispers sweet nothings into my ears, but I don't hear what the words are because I'm just trying to focus on this soothing tone of voice, it takes another half-an-hour before I'm calmed down again.

I close my eyes and just rest my head on Blaine's shoulder again; he is still rubbing my back. "I'm sorry for breaking down on you like that."

"Hey don't worry about it. That's one of the reasons I'm here. I'm here to help you through tough time just like you do for me and will always be." This brings tears to my eyes, but happy tears.

"I love you." Blaine goes to say something, but I cut him off by kissing him. It's deep and passionate. I make sure that I show Blaine how much I love him and need him with the kiss.

"I love you so much Kurt." He leans in and kisses me again. At this moment I'm so over taken by love, and want. I just want Blaine.

"I want you Blaine, I want you so much I love you and nothing will ever come between us. I'm never saying goodbye to you." We kiss with even more passion then before. I know that in this moment the only person I want is Blaine. "Please Blaine, I need you. Take me back to your place I need you. I need you right now." I beg Blaine and I know in this moment that I all I want is for Blaine I want to go all the way with him.

Blaine pulls back so that we are looking each other dead in the eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want Kurt because we can wait." Blaine is searching in my eyes for any sign that tells him I'm not ready, but he finds none. "Ok then I'm going to drive us back." Blaine slides me off his lap and runs to the driver side and pulls out of the Lima Bean parking lot.

The whole way to Blaine's house I keep kissing anywhere I can reach which is mostly his jaw, but I don't care all I feel now is my love for Blaine. We pull into Blaine's average size house, most people think he lives in this huge house because he went to Dalton, but it's a normal two story house.

As soon as the car is in park I jump out of the car and run over to the driver's side of my car and opening the door and pulling Blaine out by the hand. Only my car is in the drive way, Blaine's parents are almost never home, they only stop by every once a month to cheek on Blaine, which always happens the first day of the month so we are in the clear.

Blaine works out the house key from his pocket and works the door open while I start kissing his jaw again. Once Blaine opens the door he takes my hand and drags me up the stairs and into his room. Blaine room is one of my favorite places to be and the fact that I'm about to lose my virginity to Blaine just make this place ten times better.

Blaine pulls me down on top of him on his bed. I lean down to kiss him, but he stops me by putting his hand on my chest. "Kurt I don't want to push you into anything epically after today. I want to make sure you are ready and won't regret this." Blaine just stares into my eyes and his concern only makes me surer that I want this. My response is just to lean down and kiss him, and while I do that I reach out with my left hand to open Blaine's top draw on this best side table, where he keeps condoms and lube.

**Review = Preview**

**Next up Blaine and Kurt lose their virginity's to each other.**


End file.
